1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method that can perform a plurality of image processes, as well as a computer-readable storage medium storing a program for causing a computer to implement the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
For conventional encoding methods, there has been proposed a technique to process image data in a plurality of blocks so as to facilitate parallel processing (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-271791). Also, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-271791, there has been proposed a technique to handle image data encoded in blocks from the viewpoint of simplifying and speeding up processes and enhancing image quality. Further, according to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-271791, top addresses in respective lines of image data encoded in N×N blocks are calculated and recorded, so that a rotation process can be performed while referring to and reading out the top addresses.
However, when a plurality of image processes are to be performed in a format encoded on a block-by-block basis as described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-271791, problems explained hereafter arise. For example, when only a rotation process is to be performed on image data, encoded image data is rotated as it is, but when a resolution changing process as well as a rotation process is to be performed on image data, it is necessary to decode image data once. Thus, when a group of pixel blocks for a job in which a rotation process is performed and a group of pixel blocks for a job in which a resolution changing process as well as a rotation process is performed are to be processed at the same time, it is necessary to change decompression settings of an encoder so that the most suitable formats for the respective processes can be obtained.